1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breadmaking method for producing crisp, long term preservation, small loaves or buns on an industrial scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a demand for a bread which can retain enhanced fragrant and crisp properties over time.
Current techniques for making bread from a paste or dough composed of water, flour, and yeast, may be reduced to the following cycle: dough is first made as homogeneous as possible through successive mechanical processing, allowed to leaven, cut into pieces providing a stock or blank which is fashioned into desired forms, after which following as a rule further leavening, the bread forms are baked.
The structure of bread so made is generally characterized by a dense outer crust and a fine cellular underlayer and a soft elastic inner crumb of a more or less pronounced character which is unevenly distributed.
However, it is a well known fact that traditional bread undergoes, after a more or less short time period, a series of structural and organoleptic changes leading to its first becoming stale and then dry.
Bread crumb in particular is liable to undergo such structural alterations and progressively lose its elastic character to become coarse and abrasive, and therefore, unpalatable.
Other prior techniques for processing flour-based pastes or doughs yield bread-substitutive products, mainly crackers and bread sticks, which notoriously preserve well for a relatively long time.
It should be noted, however, that such substitutes have none of the fragrant and appetizing qualities of fresh bread.
Thus, such products fail to meet the above-mentioned demand.
The problem underlying this invention is, therefore, that of providing a novel breadmaking method whereby it becomes possible to produce on an industrial scale small loaves or buns which can retain all the characteristics of fresh bread over time, and specifically its flavor, fragrance, and crispness.